chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Midori Nakamura
Midori Hana Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Stephanie and Kaishou Nakamura. She will have the abilities of Ecological Empathy, Age Manipulation, Memory Absorption and Aquagenism. Appearance Midori will have expressive dark brown eyes throughout her life. Her skin will be pale originally, but will later tan well. Her hair will be black and will always be at the same length, just passing her shoulders. Abilities Midori's first ability will be Ecological Empathy. She will always be connected to her surroundings, and will be able to sense changes within it. For example, she'd be able to sense the movements of all living things nearby, sense the behaviour of the weather, and sense any forthcoming occurrences like landslides or storms. She'll also be able to sense the health of their surroundings, and will feel ill herself in this health was too severely negative. Her second ability will be Age Manipulation. Midori will be able to alter the physical ages and ageing rates of any other living being. She will not be able to affect her own age. She will access her ability by gesturing at the targeted person, animal or plant with her hand. She will be able to make him, her or it younger or older, and will be able to use the ability offensively by reducing age until the victim is no longer viable. She will also be able to prevent ageing and make someone immortal. Her ability will be derived from her mother's limited age shifting. Her third ability will be Memory Absorption. Midori will be capable of stealing the memories of others using physical contact. She will absorb the memories completely, leaving the other person unable to recall them, and she will remember them as her own. She will later need to focus to differentiate between absorbed memories and her own original memories. She will always need to touch a person to steal any memories. She will be able to choose which memories she takes, and will be capable of erasing a person's entire memories which will leave him or her as a blank state with no known identity. She will not be able to remove memories without gaining them herself. She also will not be able to steal skills. Her final ability will be Aquagenism. This ability will let Midori manipulate water on a molecular level. She will have some perception of water, able to sense it when it is near her, and she will be able to control its movements finely. She will be able to use water to attack people, emitting blasts to push them backwards and drown them, and she could force water into unnatural constructs such as columns or spheres. She will never be able to mimic water or manipulate it in any form outside its liquid state. Family & Relationships *Father - Kaishou Nakamura *Mother - Stephanie Nakamura *Sisters - Akahana and Kiyouka Nakamura History & Future Etymology Midori is a Japanese name meaning "green". This colour is generally associated with nature and may be a reference to her ecological empathy. Her middle name, Hana, means "flower" or "favourite" in Japanese, another reference to her ability. It also means "one" in Korean and "happiness" in Arabic. Her surname is also Japanese and means "middle village" or "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters